Dragon Ball Power Puffs from a to Z
by Starberry
Summary: What would happen if the DBZ gang ran into the Power Puff Girls? TOTAL HAVOC!
1. Episode 1: The True Identity of HIM

Dragon Ball Power Puffs (from a to Z)!  
  
What would happen if the DBZ gang met the Power Puff Girls? TOTAL HAVOC!  
  
Episode 1: The True Identity of HIM!   
  
::Narrator::  
THE CITY OF TOWNSVILLE… a quiet neighborly place with lots of love. But, it is also home to many of the creepiest villains this world has ever seen!   
  
::camera zooms to a city corner where HIM is seen entering a beauty parlor::  
  
And one of these creepy cons is the mysterious HIM! What secret does this vile criminal keep from us? Who is HIM?! ::narrator fades out as we follow him into the parlor::  
  
"Hello, and how are you today on this fine Saturday, HIM?"   
  
HIM looked up calmly at the barber who was just cropping Mojo Jojo's fur into an eloquent twist. HIM smiled his usual half- wicked, half de- formed smile.  
  
"Oh, lovely to see you today Mr. Cut-a-lock," HIM said in his usual echoing voice. The barber smiled nicely and showed HIM to the nearest barber's chair.  
  
He was just beginning his usual mousse- rinse when:  
  
SHA-BAM!  
  
::Narrator comes in::   
SHABAM! Who writes this crap! What kind of word is shabam? ::Narrator fades out in a huff::  
  
"IT'S THE POWER PUFF GIRLS!" Mojo Jojo cried from the sink.   
  
::Narrator comes in::  
THAT'S MY LINE YOU STUPID MONKEY!   
  
::Mojo gets up:: Are you trying to anger me, Narrator, cause if you would that would anger me and I would become ANGRY!  
  
::Narrator::  
Oh, shut up! You're not even a main character!  
  
::Mojo walks up to the screen:: THAT'S IT! I quit! That means I am quitting which says that I am not working anymore, which means I am unemployed, so I am poor, so that I must find a job to make MONEY. Yes, that is what I will make. Money, which is green and sometimes even greener when it's hot off the press, which means it was just made for me to spend and buy things. Yes, that is what I will do if I was to say, go to a mall and spend money, green…  
  
::HIM::   
WILL YOU STOP! THIS IS SUPPOSED TO MY EPISODE!  
  
::Mojo jumps out the window of the shop and the story recommences::  
  
"Ahem. Oh, look it's little Blossom, Buttercup, and Bubbles. Why hello girls, what took you so long to find me?"  
  
"You did a bad thing, HIM. You may be the eviliest villain, but you really hurt the mayor!" Bubbles said in her squeaky voice.  
  
::a picture is shown of the mayor in bandages lying in a hospital bed with Miss Bellum by his side in a chair snoring::  
  
"Oh, really girls? I didn't mean to hurt the poor mayor! Please forgive me!" HIM said mockingly. Buttercup smacked HIM.  
  
"I am so sick of your games HIM. Blossom, grab HIM from behind! I want to know who HIM really is!" Buttercup said.  
  
As soon as Blossom had a tight grip on HIM, Bubbles and Buttercup pulled off the mask only to reveal…  
  
::Narrator::  
Oh, the suspense is killing you, isn't it? ::Narrator fades out with a squeal::  
  
"Oh my gosh! It's…" Buttercup stammered.  
  
"NO! It can't be!" Bubbles yelped.  
  
"IT'S NOT POSSIBLE!" Blossom cried.  
  
"Oh, come on!" the barber said. "Isn't this bit getting a little old? For goodness sakes, it's just…"  
  
::a train runs him over::  
  
"IT'S…"   
  
::Narrator::   
IT'S KRILLIN FROM DRAGON BALL Z!  
  
"Yes, it's me girls," Krillin says, getting up and slipping out of the HIM suit. Blossom faints.  
  
  
::Narrator:: For once, the day is suspended in time thanks to…  
  
KRILLIN!   
::ending music comes on and Krillin is shown half in HIM suit and half not in front of the whirly deal::  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
What WILL happen now that HIM has been discovered as Krillin (OF ALL PEOPLE)?! The end of the world? Join us in our next episode for the answers: UNMASKED (AND ON THE RUN)! 


	2. Episode 2: UnMasked (AND ON THE RUN!)

Episode 2: UnMasked (AND ON THE RUN!)  
  
::Narrator for Power Puff Girls::  
THE CITY OF TOWNSVILLE…  
  
::Narrator for Dragon Ball Z::  
Last time on…  
  
::Narrator stare down::  
  
::Narrator for PPG::  
Excuse my but this is MY episode!  
  
::Narrator for DBZ::  
You are mistaken. This is MY episode!  
  
::growls from both::  
  
::Narrator for PPG::  
This episode isn't big enough for the both of us. So it's either me or you. And I'm not leaving!  
  
::Narrator for DBZ::  
Same here!  
  
::sit there pouting::  
  
::Mojo::  
This is stupid, which means it is dumb so it is not smart which means…  
  
::Both Narrators::  
WILL YOU GET TO THE POINT!  
  
::Mojo::  
You should both team up, which means you are in a group on a team, and if you take this advice which I Mojo Jojo am giving you, you will be able to play a game of baseball! Yes, that is what you will be able to do. And if you were to team as I happen to be telling you, which means I am speaking so I am using my vocal cords. Yes, that is what I am doing…::continues blabbling::  
  
::Narrator for DBZ::  
He is right you know. ::Mojo is discussing the use of grapefruits in the background::  
  
::Narrator for PPG::  
Yes, we should join forces and become the greatest Narrator EVER!  
  
::Narrator for DBZ::  
Yes! A SUPER Narrator! ::they shake hands in agreement::  
  
::Mojo is still discussing the origin of kamquats::  
  
::scene from previous episode with Krillin's mask off is shown on the screen::  
  
::Super Narrator::  
THE CITY OF TOWNSVILLE, the last time on Dragon Ball Z… we discovered that HIM, the anonymous villain, to really be… KRILLIN from Dragon Ball Z! What are the girls to do? Put this good guy gone bad in jail?!  
  
:: "Super" Narrator fades out as the scene continues to unfold in the barber shop::  
  
"Why'd you do it, Krillin?"  
  
"Yeah, I thought you were a good guy!"  
  
Krillin looked up at Buttercup and Bubbles wickedly, but then changed his expression. Blossom was still in a dead faint, Buttercup was battering him with questions constantly, Bubbles was fanning Blossom and had the occasional question, a train was in the middle of the barber shop (on top of the barber), and, somewhere in the distance, Mojo Jojo was ranting on and on about distilled sugar.  
  
This was every Dragon Ball Z hero's nightmare and more. He sighed heavily and walked over to the window that Mojo had previously jumped out of.  
  
"Okay, Goku. They know who we really are," he called out.  
  
"Oh, is that so? Well, here I come!"  
  
In an instant, Goku was there next to Krillin with his Mojo mask off. The Girls just stood there (or in Blossom's case laid there) stupified.  
  
"This is just a little bit TOO weird for me," Buttercup whispered to Bubbles. Bubbles nodded in agreement.  
  
"Kai! How did you figure it out?" Goku asked. Krillin took a moment to explain to Goku that all they had to do was pull off their masks.   
  
"Oh…"  
  
"Why are you guys, who are supposed to be GOOD, running around hurting people as HIM and Mojo?" Buttercup accused, staring at them.  
  
In the distant corner, the barber was crawling out from under the train.  
  
'Now how did that train get here?' he thought.  
  
"Well, you see, it's pretty simple. Goku and I are under cover. There has been some very suspicious activity in Townsville, and we have been monitoring it," Krillin explained. Goku nodded as if to prove the statement was true as he stepped out of the rest of his costume. Krillin did the same.  
  
"I don't buy it," Buttercup huffed.  
  
"Well, we'll se you later then!" Goku said as he flew out the window. Krillin followed him after making a smoke screen with a blast.  
  
::Super Narrator:: For once upon a midnight clear, the Power Puff Girls are confused in a screen of smoke, thanks to…  
  
KRILLIN AND GOKU!  
::Krillin and a winking Goku are shown in front of the whirly deal::  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
What will happen to our heroines, the Power Puff Girls? Is Goku telling the truth? Find out in the next episode FIGHTING FIRE WITH FIRE! 


	3. Episode 3: Fighting Fire with Fire

Episode 3: Fighting Fire with Fire  
  
::Super Narrator::  
THE CITY OF TOWNSVILLE (last time on Dragon Ball Z)… is a terribly CONFUSING place ever since Bubbles, Buttercup, and Blossom found out the TRUE identities of HIM and Mojo. Is this another trick?! Are Krillin and Goku still good guys? WHO KNOWS!?  
  
"Hey, Bubbles!"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Do you see them anywhere?"  
  
"Nope nothing here, Buttercup!"  
  
The Power Puff Girls have been flying around Townsville non-stop trying in haste to find Goku and Krillin so they can find out if they were telling the truth. The barber had been very VERY angry with them after a train ran through his shop, and (as soon as the smoke cleared) kicked them out in a hurry.  
  
Buttercup thought hard. This was one really crazy adventure they had started on. Maybe it would have been better to just have never found out that HIM was really Krillin in the first place…  
  
Bubbles lagged behind. She was very upset with these findings. She took a picture out of her pocket and weeped over it.  
  
"Oh, Puar! I know you couldn't be bad like Buttercup said. I know that your still a good little cute kitty…" she sobbed as she clutched the picture to her.  
  
"Did you say something Bubbles?" Buttercup called back. Bubbles quickly stashed the picture away in her pocket.  
  
"Nope, nothing here!"  
  
::Super Narrator::  
WHAT?! The little girl is in love with the CHANGING CAT!? ::giggles as he fades away::  
  
"Okay, this is useless, girls," Blossom said after another hour of searching. "We must go to the source. Let's go into the Dragon Ball Z episode!"  
  
Bubbles gasped and Buttercup yelped. Cross over?  
  
"Can we do that?"  
  
"Sure! How do you think Goku and Krillin got here?!"  
  
They took off toward the nearest edge of the town. There they stopped to rest.  
  
::Super Narrator::  
Bubbles and Puar sitting in a tree… K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!! ::giggles::  
  
::Bubbles::  
NARRATOR!   
  
::Super Narrator::  
HEHEHE!  
  
"Hey, girls! What's that on the horizon?"  
  
All of their heads turned to see…  
  
"What is that blasted tree doing in the way?" Buttercup said, frowning. "That tree is NOT supposed to be there, Narrator!"  
  
::Super Narrator::  
That's SUPER Narrator to YOU!  
  
::Buttercup::  
Fine, fine! Just get that tree out of the way.  
  
::Super Narrator::  
But it's in the script!  
  
::Buttercup, Bubbles, Blossom, and the Narrator pull out their scripts::  
  
::Super Narrator::  
Hmmm…  
  
::Blossom::  
Look on page twenty girls, the Narrator is right.  
  
::Super Narrator::  
Ahem!  
  
::Bubbles::  
Sorry, SUPER Narrator.  
  
::smiles::  
  
::Buttercup::  
Awe, darn it! Fine, the tree can stay NARRATOR!  
  
::growls as the scene continues and the scripts are put away::  
  
"Let's go beyond that STUPID tree…  
  
::Super Narrator::  
Hey…!  
  
…and see what that is!" Buttercup said as she flew for the tree. The others followed.  
  
"What the…"  
  
"What is that?"  
  
::Super Narrator::  
IT'S TRUNKS' TIME CAPSULE!!  
  
"I could have handled that Narrator… but anyway… What is that doing out here?" Buttercup said as she inspected the capsule.  
  
"I don't know…"  
  
"This is rather strange, don't you think so Blossom?"   
  
"HEY! OVER HERE!" a voice called out.   
  
The girls turned to see (mirai/future) Trunks coming toward them with a huge spatula in his hand and wearing a cooking outfit. Buttercup just stared.   
  
"Trunks…?" Blossom started curiously. "All of the Dragon Ball Z characters must have cross over that means…"  
  
"Are you here for the cook out?" Trunks asked, wiping the spatula in the nearest tree. "Nothing like a good tree to clean a spatula off! Come on, everyone's there!"  
  
Bubbles tried hard not to hurl as she watched him go back the way he came with a VERY barky spatula.  
  
'I really hope he washes that off…' she thought to herself.  
  
"Let's go check it out, girls!" Blossom suggested, zooming off after Trunks. The others followed, with Bubbles looking a little bit green around the edges.  
  
They arrived on the scene to see the entire Dragon Ball Z gang cooking, preparing, and straightening picnic tables for the cook out that was about to occur. Every one was there from Yamcha to Tien to Bulma to Vegeta, who watched with a sick look as Trunks flipped the hamburgers with the barky spatula.  
  
"Hey there!" Bulma called out from her seat at the middle of the left table. She waved in a friendly manner and laid out three extra places.  
  
"Hi…" Blossom said, still suspicious. Bubbles was completely at home, however, and loved every moment. She had spotted Yamcha and Puar…   
  
::Super Narrator::  
HEHEHE! Bubbles and Puar…  
  
"You guys… are the Power Puff Girls right?!" Bulma said with a giggle. "Well, we're pretty much all of the characters on Dragon Ball Z…(she continued to name every person and discuss who they were)"  
  
Bubbles raced over to see Puar. The little kitty was sitting on Yamcha's lap and discussing the purpose of carbon in food.  
  
"Hello!"  
  
Yamcha and Puar looked down at the little HUGE eyed girl.   
  
"Who's that Yamcha?"  
  
"I have no idea!"  
  
"I'm Bubbles from the Power Puff Girls!" Bubbles said, hiding her picture behind her back. Yamcha looked at her strangely.  
  
"Power… what?"   
  
"I think it's a kind of toilet paper, Yamcha!" Puar suggested, looking the girl over.  
  
"So she's a roll of toilet tissue? Like Charmin?" he asked. Puar nodded.  
  
"No, sillies! The Power Puff Girls is a cartoon show, like this one!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"She said we're not real, just a c-c"  
  
"CARTOON!"  
  
Both of them yelped and hid behind a rock. Bubbles looked at them like they were insane.  
  
On the other side of the picnic tables, Buttercup was standing there looking very serious with her arms crossed. Likewise, Vegeta was doing the same thing next to the grill.   
  
Bulma was the first to notice the resemblance between the two. She just stood there, looking from Vegeta to Buttercup and back again.  
  
"WHAT are you staring at WOMAN?!" Vegeta asked, glaring at her.  
  
"Yeah, I was wondering the same thing," Buttercup said, grimacing.  
  
"YOU TWO ARE SO MUCH ALIKE!" Bulma cried, laughing. Vegeta jumped back shocked.  
  
"M-me? Resembling a spawn of an… EARTHLING?! Impossible," Vegeta said, turning his head away from the sunlight. Trunks flipped a very barky burger and it landed on the ground. He wiped it off on a tree and continued to make them, with a sickly look from Tien, who was nearby. Vegeta could hardly stand it.  
  
"Yeah, I'd never want to resemble him! ::a grunt from Vegeta:: And what about you and Blossom? You two are more than similar! You should have been twins!" Buttercup said, pointing at Blossom who was negotiating some mind- communication lessons out of King Kai.  
  
"You know, you're right!" Bulma said, dropping all her plates. She ran over to where Blossom was.  
  
"Blossom, is it just me, or are we strikingly similar?" Bulma asked. Blossom thought for a moment on this.  
  
"Yes, I suppose so."   
  
"OH YAY! I always wanted a little sister!" Bulma cried. Vegeta began to wonder if Bulma was responsible for all the disappearing whiskey at Capsule Corp.  
  
"OKAY! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Buttercup screamed. Everyone turned their attentions to her.  
  
"I WANT TO KNOW WHERE GOKU AND KRILLIN ARE!"  
  
Everyone looked around curiously. They all shrugged and pointed in different directions. Trunks, however, added a few pine needles to the batch of hamburgers, making Chaotzu have to take a trip to the bathroom.  
  
"SO WHERE ARE THEY!?"  
  
"Clam down, please!" Bulma said, sternly. "They're right there. In the same spot they've been in since we got here." She pointed to two empty seats.   
  
Everyone gasped.  
  
"See, where are they?" Buttercup accused. Everyone shrugged.  
  
"WE'RE RIGHT HERE, POWER PUFF!"   
  
Everyone turned to see Goku and Krillin on top of a hill. They were looking very… different.  
  
"Come down from there Kakkarott (sorry about spelling)!" Vegeta called. "That monkey…"  
  
"Why don't you come get us?"  
  
::Super Narrator::  
For once, everyone seems to be very sick thanks to…  
  
TRUNKS AND HIS BARKY BURGERS!  
::Trunks is shown infront of the whirly deal with spatula covered in bark::  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
What secrets are Goku and Krillin hiding? How can Buttercup resemble Vegeta? Is Chaotzu okay? WILL TRUNKS FOOD POISON EVERYONE?! Can't wait for the next episode: Burgers, Brawn, and a Taste of SURPRISE! 


	4. Episode 4: Burgers, Brawn, and a Taste o...

Episode 4: Burgers, Brawn, and a Taste of SURPRISE!  
  
::Super Narrator::  
THE CITY OF TOWNSVILLE (last time on Dragon Ball Z)… used to be a nice calm city, but now… IT'S INSANITY! A huge Dragon Ball Z cook out was taking place on the grounds out side the city, but now has it become a field for battle? Did Goku and Krillin really just challenge Vegeta and Buttercup? Will Trunks ever learn that trees are no replacement for soap and water?!  
  
"Really, Goku! Come down from there this instant!" ChiChi screamed up at the hill. "You're embarrassing me!"  
  
Goku laughed heartily.  
  
"No!"  
  
Everyone looked at each other in astonishment. Even Vegeta had to gasp. Goku defying ChiChi's wishes? Did he really want to get his butt kicked THAT bad?  
  
"OKAY! Listen up! There's only one way to settle this!" Buttercup called out. Everyone gave her their undivided attention.  
  
"We must battle it out," she said, "in a game of…  
  
::Super Narrator::  
Let's play RUGSBY!  
  
::Buttercup::  
HEY! This is Cartoon Network! Kids could be watching!  
  
::Super Narrator::  
WHO CARES! I WANT TO SEE SOME BLOOD!  
  
"Forget him! We're going to have an all out battle of Mother May I!"  
  
::Super Narrator::  
What the…?  
  
"YEAH!" everyone shouted in unison. Buttercup was pronounced team captain.  
  
"Wait a second… who's going to be the mother?!" Gohan asked.  
  
Everyone looked around for a candidate, but no one seemed to fit the part!  
  
"HEY YA'LL!"  
  
They all turned around to see King Cold and the rest of the "bad- guys" hopping out of Frieza's space ship. King Cold had a huge plate of gourmet stuffed turtle shells in his large purple arms, making Turtle look a bit greener then usual.  
  
"I was wondering when you were going to get here!" Bulma called out, calmly standing next to Trunks and quietly scraping off some of the bark. Trunks glanced up, and she began to whistle, hoping he wouldn't notice.  
  
"Well, you know Frieza. He just HAD to get dressed up for the occasion. Eventually, we just left him there. He'll be along any minute," King Cold said in a very female voice. Tien, not quite believing his eyes, stared in wonder.  
  
"I guess that's all right. You're basically fashionably late, so it doesn't matter," Bulma said, wiping a burger on her shoe. Vegeta looked faint.  
  
"EXCUSE ME!"  
  
Everyone turned to see Goku standing up on top of the hill, still looking just as evil as ever. He smirked.  
  
"Are we going to wage this out, or what?"  
  
"Yes, we are, you baboon!" Buttercup shouted.   
  
::Super Narrator::  
What? Since when has Buttercup referred to Goku as "baboon"? Did I miss something…? ::flips through script::  
  
::Buttercup::  
SINCE WHEN WERE YOU A "SUPER" NARRATOR?!  
  
::Super Narrator::  
Since page 24… ::puts script away::  
  
::Buttercup::  
Wow… Nothing gets past you…  
  
::Super Narrator::  
I HEARD THAT!  
  
::Buttercup::  
Good for you, sissy pants!  
  
::Super Narrator::  
Where do you get off calling me sissy pants, you pint sized Wonder Woman?  
  
::Buttercup::  
Since page 35!  
  
::Super Narrator::  
What?  
  
::Buttercup::  
WHAT? Are you hard of hearing? I SAID SINCE PAGE 35!!!!  
  
::Bulma::  
OKAY! THAT'S ENOUGH! BREAK IT UP!  
  
"Now, please. Let's decide on a mother," Bulma said, dropping a burger in a little puppy present. She picked it up and dropped it back on the grill just as Chaotzu returned from the bathroom. Seeing this, he clutched his mouth and ran for the potty once more. Tien fought the urge to follow him.  
  
"Well," Krillin said, striding down the mountain in a very "manly" manner. Goku followed in the same way. Gohan wondered how Krillin knew how to stride in a "manly" way.  
  
"We've decided that I will compete against Buttercup," Krillin stated.  
  
"Fine with me," Buttercup said, crossing her arms in a "Vegeta- like" stance. Bulma gave her another wink.  
  
"Who's going to be the mother?" Gohan asked, looking a bit impatient. ChiChi scolded him under her breath for his boldness.  
  
"There's only one person I can think of who would fit that job!" Vegeta said, stepping away from the grill thankfully. Trunks had begun adding mashed TV parts to the mixture, and it was not a pretty sight to see.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
Vegeta smiled viciously. He pointed toward the large, green, bug-like android who was secretly stowing salt shakers in his absorbing tail. Bulma tapped her foot on the ground impatiently.  
  
"Cell, of COURSE!"  
  
::Super Narrator::  
BWHAHAHA!  
  
Blushing, Cell took the shakers out of his tail and put them back on the table they had come from. Placing a clothes pin on her nose…  
  
::Super Narrator::  
Clothes pin… wha…?  
  
…she proceeded to wipe the green goop off the shakers with a pair of "Bahama Mama" yellow boxers.  
  
"MOM!"  
  
Bulma turned around to see Trunks stand there, his face a cherry red. Everyone was staring at her, the boxers in one hand and several slimy shakers in the other.  
  
"Those are my good boxers, mom!" Trunks said, with giggles from King Cold.  
  
::Super Narrator::  
Trunks' trunks? BWHAHA!  
  
::Trunks in a whiny voice::  
It's not funny!  
  
::Super Narrator::  
Sure it is!  
  
::Trunks looks ashamed as he takes the boxers, green with Cell goop, and puts them in the mixture of hamburgers::  
  
"This is insane…" Tien cried, watching Trunks mash the undergarments in with the rest of the mix.  
  
"Good thing these were dirty, or I may have not been able to use them!" Trunks remarked, flipping a round disc of radioactive, glowing meat. Tien passed out.  
  
"Are we going to do this or what?!" Vegeta asked, growing impatient. Bulma gave him "the look" as she took the clothes- pin off her nose. He frowned.  
  
"Yes, we are," Krillin replied, marching into the tables. "Cell, you will be the mother… (continues to explain the game.)"  
  
On the other side of the tables, a very small blue- eyed girl was talking with a floating cat and a rather tall, black- haired young man.  
  
"I'm sorry we ran, Bubbles," Yamcha said, "but we didn't realize who you really were."  
  
"That's okay!" Bubbles said, hiding her picture behind her back. Puar looked at her suspiciously.  
  
::Super Narrator::  
Bubbles and Puar… hehe!  
  
"What's that behind her back, Yamcha?"  
  
"I don't know, let's see!" he said, quickly stealing the picture from Bubbles. The moment he looked at it he burst into laughter.  
  
Bubbles blushed a bright red and Puar looked up at Yamcha like he was insane. Yamcha began crying with laughter.  
  
"What is so funny Yamcha?!" Puar demanded, trying to see the picture. Yamcha turned it around.  
  
"It's a picture of you!"  
  
::Super Narrator::  
AIEEEE!   
  
::many screams of terror from the audience::  
  
::Goku::  
What is with all the screaming? It hurts my ears…  
  
::Super Narrator screams even louder::  
  
::Super Narrator::  
For once upon a dream, the whole world Puar once knew is in chaos with plenty thanks to…  
  
BUBBLES!  
::Bubbles is shown hugging her Puar picture infront of the whirly deal::  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
Who will win the game of Mother May I? Will Puar survive the shock of seeing his own picture? Will Trunks ever learn to wash his own clothes? WILL MOJO JOJO CAUSE ME TO GO INSANE?! Hang on tight for the next episode: Can Some One Pass the Ant-Acid? 


	5. Episode 5: Can Someone Pass the AntAcid?

Episode 5: Can Someone Pass the Ant-Acid?  
  
::Super Narrator::  
  
THE CITY OF TOWNSVILLE (last time on Dragon Ball Z)… is waiting patiently to see who will win the game of Mother May I, so I can go on LUNCH BREAK! GAW!   
  
::Bubbles::  
  
We're hungry too, ya know!  
  
::everyone cheers::  
  
::Super Narrator::  
  
Can I help that? NO! Let's just get on with this!  
  
"Yamcha, what is so funny?" Bulma asked, coming over to where Puar, Yamcha, and Bubbles were standing. Yamcha turned the picture toward her.  
  
"Oh, my… Bubbles, honey, you do realize that Puar is a…" Bulma began.  
  
"A WHAT?"  
  
::Super Narrator::  
  
A girl! DUH!  
  
"…he is…I mean, she is?" Bubbles asked, feeling very uncomfortable.   
  
"EXCUSE ME PEOPLE!!!"  
  
They all turned to see Goku and Krillin standing impatiently next to Cell, the newly pronounced mother.   
  
"CAN WE PLEEASE JUST GET ON WITH THIS?!" Krillin screamed at them, his face growing red. Bulma promptly went up and smacked him.  
  
"EXCUSE ME, Krillin, but I am trying to have a conversation!"  
  
"Food's ready!" Trunks yelled out.  
  
Many grew green as their stomachs curned. King Cold sacked out on a chair next to Garlic Jr. And everyone else took their seats. Trunks began handing out the radioactive discs of meat.  
  
"Um, Trunks?" Nappa said, carefully inspecting his shining burger. Trunks turned toward him.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What is… this?" he said, poking the meat with his finger.   
  
::Super Narrator::  
  
It's a hamburger you dunce!  
  
::Nappa::  
  
This is a hamburger?  
  
::Trunks::  
  
YES!!!  
  
::Nappa::  
  
Oh, okay… I've just never seen a hamburger that had more brains than I did.  
  
::Super Narrator::  
  
I've seen plenty more than just one…  
  
All of a sudden, a scream is let out from the other end of the table…  
  
"Oh, no!"  
  
"Help, someone!"  
  
"Garlic Jr. is choking on his hamburger!"  
  
Everyone turned to look down at the other end of the table where Garlic Jr. was sprawled out across the table, gasping for air. King Cold suddenly stood up from his seat.  
  
"Stand back, everyone! I know CPR!"  
  
"CPR?" Goku said, with a mouth full of hamburger.   
  
"Yes… back in the days when I was a Bay Watch life guard, it was mandatory for us to learn CPR…"  
  
"Excuse me," Garlic Jr. said, raising his head off the table.  
  
"Yessss?"  
  
"Um, I'm kind of in need of some help here…"  
  
"Shut up, I'm talking!" King Cold scolded, stepping up on the table and onto Garlic Jr.'s face.   
  
"Ouch…"  
  
"Wait a minute… what's that noise?"  
  
Far away in the distance and growing closer was blaring music of what sounded to be like…  
  
::Super Narrator::  
  
…Chumbawumba?  
  
"Oh, that must be Frieza. Him and his blaring music…" Cell said, giving his hamburger to Turtle. Turtle snubbed him and shuffled away as fast as he could.  
  
Just then a "Pretty-in-Pink" motorcycle drove up onto the scene, with painfully loud music.  
  
::Super Narrator::  
  
WHAHAHAHA!  
  
::Frieza::  
  
What's so funny?  
  
::Super Narrator::  
  
I'm a Barbie girl too, Frieza…   
  
"OKAY THIS HAS GONE ON LONG ENOUGH!" Krillin cried jumping up onto the table. Everyone gasped.  
  
::Buttercup::  
  
I didn't gasp "Stupid" Narrator…  
  
::Super Narrator::  
  
That's "Super" Narrator, missy, and I say that you gasped!  
  
::Buttercup::  
  
Whatever. I don't see what's so "Super" about it.  
  
::Super Narrator laughs evilly::  
  
"SHUT UP!" Krillin screamed.  
  
::Super Narrator::  
  
Excuse you!  
  
"Both of you shut up!" ChiChi said, getting up on the table and pushing Krillin off. "I want to know where my REAL Goku is so we can all go home!"  
  
::Super Narrator::  
  
AMEN SISTER!  
  
::Buttercup::  
  
Sister?  
  
::Super Narrator::  
  
Yeah, what of it?  
  
::Buttercup::  
  
Oh, nevermind.  
  
::Chichi::  
  
Now, where are the real Goku and Krillin? Or I'll be getting rough with ya'!  
  
::Super Narrator runs and hides in corner::  
  
"I know where they are!" Frieza says in an "all too girly" voice. "I just saw them over the hill at the ice cream vendor."  
  
"Really?" Blossom said, flying over to where the feminine Frieza sat applying lipstick in a compact mirror.   
  
"Yeah, here they come now!"   
  
Just over the hill, two shadowy silhouettes of a man with hair that never went flat and a short man who never grew an inch were coming closer. Everyone gasped, again.  
  
::Bubbles::  
  
Why are we gasping?  
  
::Buttercup::  
  
Nevermind, just go with it.  
  
::Super Narrator::  
  
That's right!  
  
"Hey guys!" the real Goku said, coming up to the table where everyone sat, except for ChiChi who was standing on it and King Cold who was still standing on Garlic Jr.  
  
"Goku? Krillin? Is it really you?" Buttercup asked in suspicion. She crossed her arms "Vegeta-like", again a wink from Bulma.  
  
"STOP winking at me!" Buttercup screamed. Bulma winked again, with a grunt from Vegeta.  
  
"Hey guys, simmer down, okay? In the name of Kami…" the real Goku said, licking his ice cream cone.   
  
"Wait a minute… if these are the real Goku and Krillin… then who are THEY?" Blossom asked, pointing to the two at the other end of the table. Gasps from everyone.  
  
All was quiet for a few moments.  
  
"'Fake' Krillin… your line!" Bulma whispered to the fake Krillin, nudging him with her elbow.  
  
"Oh, sorry! Um… okay. We confess. We're not really Goku and Krillin or Mojo Jojo and HIM. We're really…" the fake Krillin said.  
  
Then the fake Goku and Krillin pulled off their masks revealing…  
  
"No…"  
  
"It just can't be…"  
  
"I don't believe it's…"  
  
::Super Narrator::  
  
Gaw, do I have to do all the work around here?! It's just…  
  
::Bulma::  
  
Shut up, Narrator. We can handle this one.  
  
"It's… Inuyasha and Sponge Bob Square Pants?" Gohan said. Everyone laughed.  
  
"No, silly! It's really the Mayor and Miss Bellum!" Mayor said, taking off the rest of his Goku costume. Gohan wondered how that short man had been so tall just a minute ago…  
  
"But Mayor… why?" Bubbles asked, fighting tears.  
  
"Oh, just for kicks, my dear," Mayor explained.  
  
"Besides, me and Vegeta had some scores to settle," Miss Bellum said, winking at the Saiyan prince. Vegeta blushed. Bulma kicked him from under the table.  
  
"Well, I guess that raps up the whole mystery business," Blossom said. "We should probably be heading home."   
  
Cheers from everyone.  
  
"What? You're happy we're leaving?" Buttercup said, clenching a fist.  
  
::Super Narrator::  
  
Of course they are, who would want you around?   
  
::Buttercup::  
  
You'd better watch it bub…  
  
"Really, though. We're just glad that this all worked out so well," Bulma said. "And that we didn't have to eat my son's nasty burgers."  
  
"MOM!" Trunks cried angrily.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
::laughter from everyone::  
  
::Super Narrator::  
  
For once and for all the day is saved thanks to…   
  
ME! The Super Narrator!  
  
::Super Narrator is shown in front of the whirly deal giving a big, cheesy peace sign::  
  
::Buttercup::  
  
It was not saved by you, you jerk!  
  
::Super Narrator::  
  
Yes it was!  
  
::Buttercup::  
  
NO!  
  
::Super Narrator::  
  
YES!  
  
::Buttercup::  
  
NO!  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
{^.^;;} Starberry 


End file.
